To Warm a Battered Heart
by BlackBandit111
Summary: Jack is tactile. The Newsies know this. That's why when Katherine comes running into Newsies Square in a panic, she doesn't get an answer right away. No slash, JackxKatherine, post strike.


_Hello there, Newsies fandom! This is based of an headcanon that I had where Jack is tactile and all the Newsies know it, but Jack doesn't, so they all just let him do whatever- like sling arms over their shoulders and steal their caps and such. And it turned into this._

_I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Jack was a tactile person.

It didn't take a genius to figure it out, and it took the Newsies- for what it was worth- less than three days to accept it, figure out what to do with it, and then move on.

They learned firstly that Jack always (subconsciously, believe it or not) had to be touching them in some way. He was like an older brother to all the Newsies and they didn't have a problem with the protective little quirks Jack had, learning very, very quickly that to refuse Jack was to stab right at his heart.

They learned to live with it rather quickly after discovering this little tidbit.

Even on the hot summer days where the sun was beating down and the heat was sweeping through the alleys and it got kind of cumbersome, they made damn well sure Jack knew they appreciated it.

They didn't talk about it- because well, Christ, they weren't _scabs_, now were they?- and things better not brought to the light of day were better not brought to the light of day. And that was that.

Crutchie had said once he thought it was because Jack was always looking out for the younger kids in the Refuge and huddling to keep warm, and, well, if that didn't damn well seal the deal for the Newsies that Jack was allowed to do whatever the hell he liked then nothing else would.

Jack slung his arm around Race's shoulder and gave it a shake, and Race threw his hand up to hold Jack's, keeping his arm there. Jack beamed at him- not with his lips, but with his eyes- and Race couldn't deal with that kind of sunshine directed at him, so he lowered his eyes and grinned back.

Spot Conlon wasn't the kind of guy to be all touchy-feely and all that mushy pansy assed stuff, but when Jack had grabbed his arm and hugged him after he'd showed up with the Brooklyn Newsies in tow, Spot wrapped his arms around Jack's middle loosely because he knew_ that was what he was supposed to do._

It was a general rule. One that every Newsie- from Manhattan to Brooklyn to Queens- knew by heart without having to be told.

Jack Kelly needed that. And they'd give it to him.

And Crutchie was by far not one of the youngest of the Newsies but probably one of the most innocent and Jack seemed determined to keep Crutchie safe, whether it was under his arm or against his side or with a head on his shoulder. Jack Kelly was a protector. An older brother.

And if he looked after the Newsies like they were his family, they would look after him too.

Now, when Jack wasn't touching someone, that was when they knew something was off. Even in sleep, Jack was a _cuddler,_ always managing to smush into someone's side or throw an arm across someone's chest or tangle legs in someone else's. It was a little endearing. (But they swore to God that if that ever got out, they'd soak the person who'd let it leak).

And Jack Kelly was near broken the day after Crutchie was taken. He couldn't stop fidgeting- Jack was a fidgeter too- or running his hands through his hair or playing with his hat or wringing his hands.

Actually, Romeo had been the one to figure it out-, a cigar in his mouth and a dime in his hand as he walked up to Jack, who was pacing and muttering, saying, "hey, Jackie-" they only used that when Jack was strung up, too- "how ya doin'?"

Jack didn't seem to hear him, just walking back and forth and biting at his nails. Romeo knew for a fact he didn't do that; made a point of not doing that. Making crosses in bedbug bites with nails helped with the itch a bit.

"Jackie boy," Romeo called softly, grabbed Jack's hand. Jack stilled immediately, frozen in place, foot raised to take another step. "Jack. C'mere."

Jack, eyes wide and breathing shallow, was pulled along by Romeo's hand over to Kid Blink, Mush, and Elmer, who were waiting with sympathetic and hurt eyes. Jack lowered his own and stood there, biting his lip, hands at his sides.

This was what made them so apprehensive: not Jack's behavior, though that was upsetting too. It was the lack of reassuring touch.

Elmer was the one to break the tension laying in the air. "Hey dere Jack-o," he said, smiling softly as he placed an arm around Jack's shoulders, "been better, huh?"

Jack woodenly nodded and Blink went to clap him on the back, keeping his hand against the spot between Jack's shoulder blades. "Alrigh', Jack- we're behin' ya all da way, whateva you's choose, man."

"Yeh, Jack." They'd sat Jack down on the short wall they were on, and Mush pat his knee a few times. Jack took a deep breath and 'snapped out of it', his eyes widening and focusing.

"I gotta go," he muttered, jumping to his feet and beating a hasty exit.

**...**

It caused a good laugh for the Newsies of the Lower East Side later the surprise painted across Governor Roosevelt's face as Jack jumped from the rooftop they were both standing on, practically tripped down the stairs, and ran across Newsies Square to get to a grinning Crutchie, hugging him tightly and spinning him around a few times.

**...**

It had never occurred to them that someone did not know that Jack needed touch like every other person needed air, and this was why a very confused Katherine Plumber didn't get an answer right away when she'd stormed into the Square, a frown coating her lips and furrowing her brows.

"What's up, Plums?" Snipeshooter asked. She ignored it, biting her lip like she did when she was thinking deeply, and all the Newsies soundlessly sighed.

"It's Jack," she saidmand suddenly sounded earnest, gaining all of their attention in a heartbeat, "he- well- he's usually holding my hand or playing with my hair or something, and today he's just...not. Refuses to look at me, really. I don't know why."

Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, and the boys began to really quiver in their caps because the great Katherine P. Plumber, the one who'd helped take on the _World_ and bring it down, was close to tears.

"Whoa whoa wait dere now jus' a secon', Miss Plums," Skittery said, waggling a finger at her halfheartedly. "Is he a jumpin' a little back 'n forth, like he's got ants in his pants or somethin'?"

A nod. A grunt from Specs as he came forward, lips pursed. "And is he ah- bitin' his lip and playin' wif his cap?"

Another nod, then a short bark of laughter from Snitch. "Well Plums, you ain't got nothin' ta worry about," he said easily, turning back to Wiesel to pick up the papes he'd just bought. "Jackie boy's just got the jumps."

At her questioning look and the glint of reporter in her eye, Racetrack elaborated. "Da jumps, Plums- da jumps. Y'know, when yous can't stand still and is- whassa word, boys?- is ah- ah- fidgetin' a lot and such. Da jumps. He's nervous."

Her eyebrows furrowed again. "Nervous? About what?"

Crutchie gave a small giggle. "Well, if we'd known we'd told ya. Jack gets nervous 'bout lots of things; it's sorta easy to tell when he is."

Katherine Plumber looked both deeply confused and deeply intrigued, her eyes sparkling. "Why? Why is easy to tell for you guys? I didn't know."

Crutchie gave another short laugh, grinning up at her. "Miss Plumber, you've got some things to learn about Jack, that's for sure. He's- he's- _tactile_, Miss Plumber. He's always touchin' ya or holdin' your hand or- or got an arm around your shoulders. When he doesn't, he's nervous or upset about somethin'." He shrugged. "Simple as that."

There were affirming nods from around the group, and Katherine gave them all a grateful grin. "Thanks, boys. I'll see you later!"

"She ain't got a clue about what goes on in Jack's head," Mush muttered, shaking his head. "Dey ain't gonna work out."

David snorted. "Do you see the way they look at each other? Pfft. They'll work it out."

"I hope he ain't nervous 'bout somethin' serious," Elmer muttered, and Racetrack gave him a clap on the back.

"I'm sure he's fine," he said easily. "You know Jackie. He gets worked up over damn nothin', tha's for sure."

**...**

It took a little while to track Jack down, but Katherine was determined and Jack only had so many hideouts tucked away. She found him on his roof, a spare piece of paper in his hand, and a quick glance told her it was a beautifully accurate drawing of Newsies Square that was still in process.

"Hey, Ace," he mumbled quietly, too focused to remember not to talk to her. His tongue poked between his lips in concentration as he began shading.

"Hey, Jack," she said softly, sitting beside him and placing her head on his shoulder. He tensed for a moment, stilling, before continuing the swipes of his hand.

Katherine deemed her touch accepted and began absently tracing markings along his side, making Jack squirm a little but not enough to mess up the drawing.

She moved higher, wishing for an idea that she could just...

Then she saw the cap on his head.

Grinning deviously and trying her best to remain inconspicuous, she slowly reached up a hand and snatched it right off his head, jumping to her feet.

"Ay!" He exclaimed, his eyes flashing as he caught her emerald, playful gaze, "Ace!"

"Come on Jack," she taunted lightly, "I'm sure you can handle a few moments without your hat." Then, just because, she settled it on her own head.

His mouth hung open as he stood up, his face a mixture of discomfort, shock, and annoyance. "Ace," he said patiently, holding out his hand. "Hat. Now."

She smirked, only a little quirk of her lips. "Only if I get to put it on," she bargained, and Jack sighed, plopping back down.

"Go nuts," he told her, picking up his paper again and returning to his shading. She noted absently that he'd begun adding the Newsies, and was now making an outline of Les's elfin face.

Biting her lip and settling on her knees behind him, ignoring the sting of the grate, she took the cap off her head-

But instead of placing it back onto his, she buried her fingers in his hair.

He froze. His muscles didn't tense like her original touch, nor go to slush like she'd been partially expecting. He sat there, silent, still as a statue.

She continued, gently sliding them through and rubbing against his scalp delicately, and he slowly leaned back so his head was against her shoulder, his face turned towards her neck and resting in the crook between her collarbone and her neckbone.

She didn't dare breathe, just continued what she was doing, and he gradually relaxed against her, his pencil and paper forgotten. His breathing was evening out, like he was falling asleep, but when he spoke his voice was alert and slightly hesitant.

"I...I don't deserve you, Ace," he admitted quietly, his breath brushing against the skin just below her jaw. "I ain't no good for you. You're- you're smart and funny and clever and everythin' I ain't and, and- you're good and kind and smart- and- I ain't no good for you, Ace, I really ain't."

She was silent, and he slowly sat up, his head bowed. She couldn't see his face or his eyes, and that made her fidget. "Jack Kelly, you look at me," she said, hoping she sounded stern but not unkind. He reluctantly met her gaze. "You're righteous and beautiful and I love you. And that's all there is to it."

"You- Ace, please," he said, and sounded slightly desperate now. "Ace, I ain't- I don't wanna- I don't wanna drag you to-"

"To what?" She asked sharply, making him go silent again, eyes wide. "To what, Jack? I've got everything I've ever wanted. I'm a rising news reporter, I've got closer friends than I've ever had before, and I'm with someone I love." She paused, drinking in his hopeful blue eyes and his chapped lips. "You've been worried about this for a while," she said quietly, and he sighed.

He almost went to grab at his hat before realizing that Katherine still had it, and before he could pull away she began gently pulling at his hair again. He settled almost instinctively, and she was fascinated.

_Got the jumps indeed,_ she thought, smiling at him. "Oh, Jack."

And she leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

_That was my first Newsies fanfiction. How'd I do? How was the characterization? Katherine okay? I was sort of nervous about her. Thank you for reading, please leave me a comment on your thoughts, and I hope you liked!_


End file.
